


Wake Up Call

by xswestallen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cute Kids, Domestic Fluff, Family, Fluff, Future Fic, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 15:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16098593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xswestallen/pseuds/xswestallen
Summary: WestAllen family drabble for the #WestAllenFamilyEventThe Tornado Twins, Nora and Henry Jo, wake up Barry and Iris.





	Wake Up Call

Barry Allen was no longer a morning person. He didn’t have the strength. Not even the speedster gifts of extra energy and accelerated rest could compensate for the draining task of raising two speedster toddlers.

Nora and Henry Jo were now tall enough to reach doorknobs, and were quick to put the skill to good use. They opened the door to their parents bedroom and charged in.

“Mom, dad, wake up!” Nora said as she hopped onto the bed and started jumping up and down.

“It’s morning!” Henry Jo told his weary parents, while attempting to pull the covers off them.

Iris rubbed her eyes. “It’s too early in the morning to be awake on a Saturday.”

Barry kept his face buried in pillow, ignoring the kids climbing on top of him. Iris wasn’t sure if he was trying to avoid giving them attention or if he was truly so tired that he slept through their poking and prodding.

“Why are you two up so early?” Iris asked.

“The sun woke us up.” Nora said as if it were obvious.

“Babe,” Iris said, shaking her husband.

He groaned softly to signify he heard Iris.

“We have to get better curtains for the kids’ room.” She finished.

“And a trampoline!” Nora added.

Barry finally rolled over and opened his eyes. He yawned, “For the last time, Nora. We can’t put a trampoline in our apartment.” With a stretch of his arms, he grabbed Nora and Henry Jo, and pulled them to his sides for a hug.

“Then, we keep jumping on your bed!” Nora laughed mischievously. She tried to wiggle out of her father’s arms, but he held too tight.

Iris lifted up the bed sheets. “It’s so early, why don’t you guys lay with us for an hour or two?”

Barry let go of Nora and Henry Jo so they could crawl under the warm blankets and snuggle up to him and Iris properly. Henry Jo was closest to Iris, so she kissed his head. Nora was closest to Barry, so he kissed her head. Barry and Iris reached across the kids to hold hands with each other.

Iris smiled as she drifted in a state of half sleep. Nora and Henry giggled quietly whenever Barry let out a little snor. Just as Iris was about to fall back into a deep slumber, Nora poked her in the side and asked, “Can we have waffles now?”

Iris looked past Nora’s pleading puppy dog eyes to meet Barry’s gaze. He was grinning and Iris could tell he was thinking the same thing she was; how lucky they are to have this perfect family.


End file.
